Nyan?
by Kizi1999
Summary: Dekapan made a mistake by using the wrong medicine to inject Ichimatsu and because of that, he turned into a grey cat. There is a way to him to become normal again, but it was his weakness. [KaraIchi implied]
**Hey, I'm Kizi! Well... This is my first time writing a fic for Osomatsu-san. I adore this anime and I hope you like KaraIchi as much as I do! And please, enjoy!**

* * *

"W-what?" Ichimatsu said while his head tilted upwards looking at Dekapan.

"I'm sorry Ichimatsu, but it's looks like I have done a mistake here..." The bald man put a fail down. "You see, I have injected you a wrong medicine." He continued.

Dekapan seem a little worried about Ichimatsu's condition. "Let me explain it to your brothers too." As he finished, he carried Ichi close to his chest and walked out of his lab.

x~X~x

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?" Choromatsu shrieked.

"That is Ichi nii-san?" Totty said, looking at Jyuushi and Osomatsu.

"Nii-san is a kitty!" Jyuushi threw Ichimatsu towards the air and caught him back.

It was late evening when the bald man came.

Dekapan lowered his body, placing his forehead onto the floor, "Hue, I'm sorry..." Osomatsu seem calmed about it. "So, how's this happen anyway Dekapan?"

Choromatsu joined in, "Yeah, what did you do to Ichimatsu?" As he heard the question, the bald man sit normally back. "Well..." He took a quick glance towards Ichimatsu first before answering, the grey cat just gave him a growl.

Dekapan understood it and began to answer.

* * *

"Hrmm? You still wanted to understand cats's feeling?" The scientist said, sipping his Sutabaa Coffee. Ichimatsu gave a small nod before say anything. "Since Esper Kitty's drug has wore off, I can't understand him anymore."

"Can you please inject me the medicine?" Ichimatsu asked.

Dekapan do understnad his situation after Jyuushi said he didn't have any friends besides his brothers and cats.

"I can see why not." He smiled softly, "Now, stick your bums out."

"EH!?"

* * *

"After Dayoon helped me to inject him, he turned into a cat instead!" Dekapan explained, leaving the Matsuno brothers looking at the grey cat.

"Well, at least he have faced his fear of injection!" Osomatsu said with a wide grin on his face. "Can you worry about his condition! You stupid eldest brother!" Choro shouted.

While leaving Osomatsu and Choromatsu to fight, "Say Ichi nii-san, can you speak anything in human language?" Todomatsu asked the grey cat.

"N-nyan?" Ichimatsu mewed, "Meow~~!" Jyuushi replied. Todomatsu sighed, "Guess not then..." He continued to look his pink phone and close thr tab of a circus.

After waving good bye to Dekapan, the brothers went back to the livng room. "Hey, Ichi." Osomatsu carried the cat, "You're going to sleep on the sofa tonight. I'm afraid if Karamatsu going to make you flat like pancakes."

As the eldest mention Karamatsu, the cat notice that he wasn't there.

Osomatsu placed the cat onto the sofa while the others doing their own work. Osomatsu reading a comic, Choromatsu kept eating snacks, the fifth son was practicing swing his bat and lastly Totty was looking at his phone.

Not long after, Karamatsu walkes in. "Aah, my dearest brothers. I'm home." Karamatsu said, but was ignored my his brothers.

He used to it though...

"What is this?" Karamatsu walked closer towards Ichimatsu. "Such a cute kitten!" He pats the cat's head. Choro look at Ichi, who was a bit annoyed with Karamatsu. "Um, Karamatsu that is-"

"That is a cat we brought home for Ichimatsu." Osomatsu answered. Choromatsu looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, I hope Ichimatsu nii-san like him." Todomatsu joined Osomatsu's side. "Ichimatsu's cat!" Jyuushimatsu smiled widely.

Hearing that make Ichimatsu more angrier, "I'll kill all of you, except Jyuushimatsu and Choromatsu..." He keep it to himself.

He looked back at Kusomatsu with an angry expression, his ears were backward. "Mmmeoow..." Ichimatsu let go a dark growl and ready to scratch his elder brother.

"Well I think you guys did a good, no.. great job" The second son smiled charmily, causing Ichimatsu to blush.

Todomatsu look at Karamatsu with a confused expression on his face. "Huh? It's just a cat, don't make such a big deal out of it."

"Come on, a sweet fluffy grey cat. Not to mention, the fur is so soft like a towel." Karamatsu began to talked, "Look at his small white spots above his magenta eyes, that's adoreable."

And it's continued with Ichimatsu's white mittens, chubby belly... Which Karamatsu like the most.

Then, "What should we call him?" Jyuushi said and rose his arm. All of the brothers look at Ichimatsu, they knew that he already have a name but except Karamatsu.

"I think we should wait for Ichimatsu..." Choromatsu said calmly.

"He won't come back home lame virgin!" Both of Todo and Oso shared thought.

"Let's call him nyamatsu!" Jyuushi suggested.

The brothers look at him, "That's actually not bad." Osomatsu praised. "Then, it's settle then." Todomatsu agreed.

Ichimatsu just look at them, "Why won't them tell him that I have turned into a cat!?" Ichimatsu sighed.

"My NEETs, please go to sleep. We must save the electric bills." Their mother said from the downstairs. And with that, they all agreed to go to sleep.

x~X~x

Late at night...

THUMP THUMP THUMP!

Ichimatsu suddenly woke up when he heard an explained noise. He jumped off from the sofa as he saw the sliding door was opened.

"Nyan?" He meowed when he saw Karamatsu was sitting outside. "Oh, sorry to bother you Nyamatsu." He said, placing his head on Ichi's head.

"At least the others were asleep, they won't make fun of me being with him.." Ichimatsu thought before he took a seat next to Kara.

It was awkward at first. They both just sitting there quietly, letting the wind to blow their hair or fur...

"Say, why won't go you to sleep?" Ichimatsu talked even though he knew that his older brother couldn't understand him. But Karamtsu answered his question anyway.

"Why won't you do go to sleep, I was waiting for my little brother."

Ichimatsu was stunned for a while after hearing that, "H-he was waiting for me?" Ichimatsu's cheeks redder. "My kitten!? You're red! Are you having a fever?" Karamatsu asked, worried about his brother.

"H-here!" Karamastu hold the cat close to his chest. "Let me keeping you warm..."

Ichimatsu tried to struggle but at the same time, he was happy that his brother was waiting for him.

"Say, I bet you going to love him Nyamatsu." Karamatsu was trying to started a conversation with the cat. "Trust me, Ichimatsu is the most cutest and caring person I have ever met."

"Plus, he do really likes cats." Kara chuckled a bit as he finished. He have no idea how crazy Ichimatsu's heart was when he spoke about him. "What did I do to deserve this kind of compliment!?" Ichimatsu thoight while bury his face on Karamatsu's shirt.

"But, I think he hates me..." Karamatsu weakly smile at the cat. Ichimatsu just look at him, didn't know if he should feel guilty or something about it.

"I was trying to impress him or just wanting him to like me..." He paused, "But at the end, he always gave me a sharp glare, or maybe a grunt."

"Heh, maybe Choromatsu and Osomatsu do deserve for him to call them nii-san." Karamatsu confessed. He felt slightly painful inside, causing a tear to flow down on his cheek.

Ichimatsu look at him with wide eyes, he never thought that Karamatsu was this cool. He always jealous of his confidence and honesty that he was lack of. To him, Karamatsu was the best brother that anyone could ask for after he was saving his life from Osomatsu.

"I-I could never hate you..."

Karamatsu heard those words, he turned his head towards the door as he thought his younger brother finally bsck home. But no one was there.

Ichimatsu carefully stood up, placing his soft paws on Karamatsu's body. "I think I heard-"

The second son stopped as the cat softly place his small lips onto his's.

As Nyamatsu pull his lips away, he was slowly turned back into his human form. And there was Ichimatsu sitting onto his brother's laps.

"Nyan~?" Ichimatsu rubbed his head against Karamtsu and softly purred. "W-wait... Ichimatsu was-..." Karamatsu stopped thinking when he saw that his younger brother didn't noticed that he was back to normal.

"Never mind... This is what I've asking for..." Karamatsu continued to giving 'the cat' some kisses. "Are you my Karamatsu kitten?"

"Nyan!" Ichimatsu growled a bit.

* * *

What actually happen at the lab...

"Huh? You wanted to understand Karamatsu's feelings?" Dekapan said, sipping his Sutabaa Coffee. Ichimatsu bashfully nod, "Y-yeah... Since ESP Kitty's deugs wore off, I couldn't understand him much."

"I want to see what he saw in me..." Ichimatsu mumbled, "He probably hate me since I've acting mean and rude towards him..."

"I see... I think I can help you with it." Dekapan smiled, pat the forth son's back.

However, after the injection...

"What do mean that is the only cure!?" Ichimatsu's growl was loud enough to make somebody else's ears explode.

"I'm sorry Ichimatsu! But you need to be honest and a true loves kiss to cure yourself." Dekapan bow his head as an apologise.

"Why do tou even make that kind of medicine..." Ichimatsu sighed.

* * *

The other brothers were shocked when they found Karamatsu and Ichimatsu were cuddling in the morning.

"D'aww, look at these two lovebirds." Osomatsu grinned widely, "I wonder if they do 'it' last night."

"Do you call this normal!? He is not the Ichimatsu that I know!" Choromatsu said softly. Osomatsu knew even thought he said that, but he was actually glad that they could get along.

"Ehh? I'm going to use this picture as a blackmail." Todomatsu happily sighed as he clicked his phone's camera.

Meanwhile Jyuushimatsu, "I saw everything last night." He thought.

* * *

 **Done! This is a good way to relieve my stress from studying. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **-Kizi1999**


End file.
